


Versace on the Floor

by ATouchOfHeavenlyLight



Series: Power of Cheese [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Bingo Card One, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Versace Fur Coat, Writers Bingo, fur coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight/pseuds/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight
Summary: Miranda is working another late night at the office and is paid a visit by Andrea Sachs wearing nothing but a Versace Fur Coat.





	Versace on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> For Mirandy Fun and Frolics, Bingo Card 1: Fur Coat

Miranda sighed as she rubbed at her temple. The never-ending headache that was Irv had placed a rather real, painful ache above Miranda’s eyes. It was late, her Emilys’ long since sent home, the office was dark save for the single desk light illuminating her workspace. She was meticulously re-reread the changes Irv had demanded be made to the fluff piece he’d managed to cajole out of someone in editing who was well on their way to being fired, into slipping in to the November issue. Irv insisted the article stay and from one god-forsaken Google search of the “author’s” name, it was all for the sake of bedding some young wisp of a girl Miranda vaguely remembered modeling for Runway at some time past.

Typical. She would see to it the article did not blemish her magazine, if it must be used, it may as well be passable.

Perhaps Andrea could try her hand at it, she was a talented enough writer herself, she could easily shape the two-page monstrosity into something befitting Runway’s image without losing the likely uptalking voice of the original author. 

The woman thought herself delirious with lack of sleep then—because thoughts of Andrea seemed to summon the woman.

Andrea Sachs, standing clear as day outside the glass door to Miranda’s office. Her hair was nicely curled, and she even had a little bit of makeup on—a habit she kept from her days at Runway, though the vibrant red shade she wore now as flashier than the more natural look she usually went for—and she was wearing black pumps she reserved for date nights and most uncharacteristically…a fur coat.

A very nice, very expensive arctic fox fur coat by Versace, one which Donatella had kindly sent Miranda to be modeled in the December edition of Runway. And it was almost a shame they’d already wrapped up that particular photoshoot. It may be that she was tired, or that she found Andrea so very enticing, but she was almost of a mind to redo the shoot just to have Andrea model this particular look. She was doing a lovely job of it as it was, slowly walking towards Miranda’s desk, to come and perch herself just before the editor in chief of Runway. 

“Andrea, it’s after midnight.”

“Well, the girls are staying with their father, and you’re cooped up here,” she shrugged, one hand grasping the fur coat tight to keep it in place over her chest, “so I thought maybe you might appreciate a little break.”

“A little break?” 

“Uh-huh.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve brought something of a midnight snack?”

“Well, sort of,” Andrea conceded and released her hold of the edges of the fur coat. 

Under which Andrea Sachs was deliciously naked, and Miranda did indeed appreciate her little break, midnight snack and all. 


End file.
